Letting Go
by Delenafan2
Summary: Set after episode 6. Elena is trying to see if she can move on after Stefan's made it clear that he's not interested in being with her anymore. Will she acknowledge her growing feelings for Damon? Rated M for language in upcoming chapters; smut to come.
1. Denial

**I haven't written anything or updated anything in awhile. It's been a rough year for me and I had been going through some rough stuff. I hope that you all will enjoy what I have written so far. So please review and let me know if you want to see anything different happen with any characters or what you think. I'd appreciate it ;) **

**Chapter 1: Denial**

The sound of the rain beating off of the windows in the empty room was almost deafening to her. In her mind she kept reliving the same scene over and over. She kept seeing when Stefan came up to her after they got out of Alaric's burning car and asked her why she saved him.

"_Why did you save me when you had the chance to escape and let me burn?" He had asked._

"_Because I still have hope. This isn't you. I know the real you better than anyone else. I know we can get through this," she had told him._

_He gave her a smirk. It was a cold, calculative smirk. "You see, that's what makes you pathetic," he sneered._

"_No, that's what makes me strong," she spat as she forcefully drove a stake in his stomach and left._

She still felt the sting of his words. Was she really pathetic for having hope or was Damon right when he said Stefan is gone and he's not coming back? Maybe it was also pathetic for thinking Stefan could go back to how he was before Klaus compelled him. Could things really go back to how they were after all he had done and all the hateful things he said? Was this really who he was? It was like the Stefan she knew had left his body and someone else took over. A walk-in. Surely, Stefan couldn't really be this cruel, hateful kind of person, could he? She honestly didn't know what to think anymore. Now when she looked in his eyes the warmth that was once there is gone; devoid of life; soulless. An empty shell. Who _is_ this person anyway, because it's definitely not the Stefan she knew.

Damon came into the study at that point and noticed Elena sitting on the couch frozen. She had a pained expression on her face.

"Care for a shot? Might help," he quipped.

Nothing. No response. Not even an agitated sigh. He went over to the bottles of liquor and took two tumblers and filled them with Bourbon. Then he walked over in front of her with the glassed and held one near her face.

"Earth to Elena! Care for a shot of liquid comfort?" he asked as he swirled her glass around.

She stirred then. "Wha…huh? Oh! I'm sorry, Damon. I didn't see you come in. Sure, thanks, I'll take a shot," she said as she took the glass from him.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Honestly, I've been better," she said and drained her glass.

"Ah!" He said as he sat down across from her. "Have anything to do with my baby bro?"

She gave a curt nod. "The very one."

"What has he done now or dare I ask?" Damon asked, finishing his drink.

"Tell me something. Before Klaus compelled him to turn off his emotions, was he this cruel?"

Damon gave her a speculative look and got up and headed for the bourbon. His look said, 'Should I even broach this territory with my brother's girlfriend?' He sighed. "Yes and no."

She raised a brow at that. "You care to elaborate?"

"Elena, don't you think you've been through enough? Wouldn't it be better to remember the Stefan you knew then than the Stefan you know now?"

"I think I should get to decide when I've been through enough or not, Damon. I want to know."

"Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't give you fair warning."

She thrust her empty glass at him prompting him to refill it. "I've got time. Tell me."

He took her glass, refilling it, handed it back to her and came around to sit across from her again. The bourbon bottle next to him now. He figured she might need it after what he tells her.

"I know you learned that Stefan was a ripper when he was turned. You also know that when you become a vampire, aspects of your personality become heightened. Stefan was always impulsive, careless and could never control himself. His insatiable personality was magnified. Always craving more and more. Nothing was ever enough for him.

Out of the two of us, he's the most like our father. Our father was a hard, cruel man. He hated vampires and he also had a deep abiding hatred of me. Stefan didn't share that sentiment though, surprisingly enough. Even so, the stain of our father still marked his soul.

Stefan delighted in wreaking havoc wherever he went. He was too used to his poor behavior being overlooked by our father and someone cleaning up his mistakes. He was never held accountable for anything he did wrong. Unlike me. Anyway, it was Stefan's yearning for companionship and selfishness that he forced me to complete my transformation. I hated him for it at first, but now I am happy I'm here," he said. He wanted to add, 'With you,' but thought against it. Pouring them both another glass he continued.

"Killing people was a big game to him. One he delighted in. He lived for toying with his victims. First he'd woo them, then lavish attention on them, and then turn around and utterly destroy them. Afterwards he'd add their name to his sick, twisted, serial killer wall. The Stefan you knew was not the person he really is. The Stefan you knew was the happy little, bunny-eating Lexi rehab Stefan. The Stefan he was would've never stayed with you or anyone as long as he did. He would've grown bored and ended it."

"Well, that's pretty much what's he's trying to tell me now; that we're done. He's still pushing me away," she said.

"When I say ended it, Elena, I meant he'd have killed you and moved on."

Elena felt herself grow cold inside; like an icy blast of air entered her soul and its icy grip latched onto her heart constricting it. Her eyes widened and she gaped at Damon. Stefan would've killed her? She didn't want to believe it; she stubbornly refused to. Her first reaction was to utter a denial to Damon but deep down she feared he was right.


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter 2**

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Are we switching Salvatores, Elena?" They heard Stefan say from behind them.

"Damon and I are just talking," she retorted.

Stefan snorted. "Yeah. Sure. Talking about me from what I heard. Do you want to know why I haven't killed you yet, Elena?" He asked as he moved in close to stand in front of her. "Because I want to see how far you'd take your pathetic little crusade to save me."

He reached out to capture a tendril of hair and she felt a shiver of trepidation shoot down her spine; chilling her. Never before had Stefan's touch repelled her. Maybe Damon was right. He really was gone.

She shook herself from his touch and backed up towards Damon. Stefan noticed and speared Damon with a glare. "You can have her, brother. I find I'm quite bored with her. I like my women with more spunk and fire to them. I fear dear old Elena is too tepid for my tastes anyway. Maybe you can spark some fire from her, if she has any."

Elena gasped in shock at his harsh words. Damon came forward and stood in front of her. "Don't be such a dick! The only way you can get any woman to have some fire and spunk is if you compel them to. I've never seen you ever get a natural reaction like that from any woman except for Elena and you clearly fucked that up!"

Stefan folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "You always did go for my sloppy seconds, didn't you?" He sneered.

Damon growled and lunged at Stefan, punching him in the face sending him reeling backwards over the couch and into the wall.

He was greeted with Stefan's sarcastic laughter. "Aww, what's wrong, Damon? Did I hit too close to home?"

"Please! Katherine came to me first. You seem to forget, baby bro, that it wasn't me who had their cherry popped by her. _I_ wasn't an unschooled boy when she came to me, so I'd say it was _you_ who had _my_ sloppy seconds. After I was done burning up the bed sheets with her, she went to you for a cool down period because she knew you wouldn't last as long." Damon sneered.

Stefan felt his blood burn hot from Damon's taunting words and rushed at him. Damon side stepped him causing him to miss and laughed. "Oooh, now who's hitting too close to home? What's the matter, Steffy? Can't handle the truth? Maybe it's you who's tepid in bed. Lord knows I've never heard Elena gasping and shrieking your name."

Elena felt herself flush from their conversation. She always wondered how Damon would be in bed. She imagined he'd be passionate and vigorous. From that thought, she felt her body grow warm and aroused.

"I'm not going to get into this with you, Damon. It's not worth it. If you want Elena, take her. I'm done. She's too needy and pathetic," He spat.

Elena felt her heart grow cold from his statement but wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her by giving in to tears. "Maybe I'm glad you're done with me because you're definitely not the person I thought you were. You're a heartless, soulless, lying bastard!" She hissed and slapped him with all the strength she could muster.

He was surprised by her slap and rubbed his jaw and smirked. "Have fun, kiddies. I'll be seeing you." He said then sped out.

Damon and Elena exchanged a glance and he saw the hurt in her eyes from Stefan's words. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded but she felt shattered and numb inside. It was truly over. Stefan had cast her away as though she were no more than mere trash. He felt nothing for her anymore. It made her wonder if their whole relationship was a sham. Had everything been a lie? Did he ever once care about her? Then the enormity of her suppressed feelings crashed over her and she broke down.

Damon went up to her enfolding her in his arms and gently rocked her trying to soothe her as huge, wracking sobs broke free from her shaking her slender frame.

"Shh," Damon whispered as he held her, stroking the back of her head and her back.

She pulled back and said with a sob but managed to gain some composure, "I feel like our whole relationship was nothing but a lie."

"No, I wouldn't say that. I think he was really trying then to have something good and normal. I believe he really wanted to try to be a better person," Damon said as he wiped away a tear that fell from her eye.

"How can I believe otherwise after all he had said and the way he acted? Who was that? I don't even know who he is anymore. It's like Jekyll and Hyde."

"Unfortunately, that's who Stefan really is. The do-gooder Stefan wasn't really him. Granted, when we were human he wasn't that cruel, but he was more self-centered than you ever knew him to be. He does have goodness but he never wore it on his sleeve the way he did before Klaus compelled him." He told her.

She looked at him then. Her expression softened. "Thank you, Damon," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked; brow raised in confusion.

"For being so kind and for being here for me now and all the times before."

He didn't know how to respond to that. Part of him wanted to grab her and kiss her, confess his feelings for her but he didn't know how she'd react to that and especially so soon after Stefan openly broke up with her. So, to be safe he nodded and said, "My pleasure."


	3. Admit It

**Chapter 3**

They stood looking at each other. The sexual tension building in the air between them was so thick and heavy; you could almost cut it with a knife. She felt it too and knew he must as well, but she was too chicken to give in to her urge to kiss him.

He saw her staring at his lips again. It had become a habit of hers lately but became more frequent since Stefan had left with Klaus. She'd even once stared pointedly at his bed. He knew she desired him as much as he desired her but she never gave in to her feelings.

She smiled at him and then turned away. 'Chicken!' she silently admonished herself for not giving in to her temptation. The only time she ever did kiss him was on his "death bed" and she thought she was going to lose him. What a coward she'd become. Maybe Caroline was right when she said she was more fun before her parents died. It seemed that since then she had lost who she was.

He watched as she walked away and out the door. Part of him was screaming that he should go after her, haul her in his arms and soundly kiss her. He also knew that if he did that he might risk repelling her since she had just officially broke up with Stefan and her feelings still raw from it.

Later Elena found herself at the Mystic Grill with Caroline and Bonnie. She had just finished telling what happened with Stefan and her.

"What a major dick he became! He makes Damon look like a saint," Caroline quipped.

"Ouch, Car! Damon isn't _that_ bad! He has his moments when he's an ass, but lately he's been there for me helping me out and helping protect all of us," Elena defended.

Bonnie snorted. "Yeah, but that's only because he's got the major hots for you."

Elena's eyes widened. "Bonnie! I know he likes me, but I doubt he's doing anything with an ulterior motive behind it!"

"Honey, he doesn't _like_ you; he _loves_ you," Bonnie said.

Before Elena could deny it, Caroline interjected, "Oh, come on, Lena! It's sooo obvious he's into you!"

Elena relived the time on his "death bed" when he asked if she knew that he loved her and she said yes. She almost didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't keep denying it either. Nor could she deny she definitely felt something for him that was more than just friendly.

"I know you're attracted to him too, Lena. He's obviously hot. We all know and can see that. We also saw how cozy you two were when you were making chili," Caroline said with a smirk.

"Yeah, talk about hot, hot, HOT!" Bonnie said with a wide grin and then Caroline and she broke into giggles. Elena smiled along with them.

At the bar Damon had been listening to their conversation. It seemed like Vampire Barbie and the witch were clearly aboard "Team Damon." He watched the trio laughing over their burgers and drinks. Elena's smile was radiant. He hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time. Then, as if she could feel his gaze on her, she looked in his direction and locked eyes with him.

"Whatsa matter, Lena?" Caroline asked.

Then Bonnie and Caroline followed her gaze, looked at each other and broke into more peals of laughter. "Oops! I guess he heard us," Bonnie giggled.

"Yup! You can be sure of that. Vampire hearing," Caroline quipped.

Elena broke her eye contact and looked at them. "Uh, guys? Did you know he was there?" She asked, blushing furiously.

"Nope!" They said in unison.

"Anyway, what does it matter? It's clear that you two have the hots for each other and you're single now," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie! Ears!" Elena hissed through her teeth as she gestured towards Damon.

"So? It's not like he can't tell you're into him, Lena," she replied.

"I just broke up with Stefan. It's too soon."

"Um, I hate to point this out, but I think Stefan was lost to you before he made it official, hon," Caroline said with a derisive snort as she reached for some of her fries.

Elena blanched but she had to admit that Caroline was probably right but at the time she was hoping that Stefan would go back to who he was and come back to her. It all seemed so foolish to her now. She could say one thing about Damon over Stefan though; Damon never hid anything about himself t her. He was never anything but upfront and honest, which more can be said about than how Stefan was. Stefan had concealed just about everything from her. Sure, he said it was to _protect_ her, but she'd rather he'd been more upfront. Damon never held back, never sugar-coated anything, even if the truth sometimes hurt.

"You might as well invite him over to join us, Lena. He's looking at us," Bonnie said and openly waved at Damon and beckoned him over.

Elena could feel herself grow embarrassed and wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and hide. God, her friends were really putting her on the spot.

"Oooh, don't look now, Lena, but he's coming over," Caroline said with a mischievous grin.

"You guys are just awful!" Elena mumbled covering her face and heard them giggle in response.

"Oh now, I wouldn't say that. I'd say they want to see you happy." She heard Damon quip as he took a seat next to her. She felt his shoulder brush against hers and smelt the spicy, delicious scent of his cologne wafting her way.

"Oooh, a pickle! You don't like pickles either?" Damon asked as he snatched Bonnie's pickle and ate it.

"Hey! I never said that! And I didn't get a chance to," Bonnie said, pouting at him. He laughed at her reaction.

"Oops, my bad," He said. "So, Elena, talking about me, were you?" He mused with a wicked grin.

She looked at him then; her face still flushed. "They were, actually," she said and gave them a look that pleaded with them to change the subject.

Bonnie took the hint and said, "Look! Elena didn't eat her pickle. Eat hers!"

"Oh, I'll eat her pickle alright," Damon said suggestively.

Bonnie and Caroline took his meaning and laughed. Then Damon took Elena's pickle and began licking it sensuously watching her eyes widen from his actions and then popped it in his mouth and ate it.

Elena felt herself grow hotter. Lord! Watching him tongue her pickle that way made her imagine his tongue elsewhere on her body. He was goading her and she knew it. She just wouldn't acknowledge it.

"Is anyone else hot?" Elena interjected suddenly.

They all looked at her and shook their heads. Bonnie and Caroline exchanged a knowing glance and smirked.

"Nope," Damon said, popping the "P" as he said it.

"Well, I am and I need some air. Car, you want to join me? Bonnie?" Elena asked as she stood, pleading with them with her eyes.

"I'll join you, Elena. You don't know what big bad might be lurking about outside and you need a big, strong vamp to help you," Damon smirked as he too stood and took her hand.

He led her outside and noticed how nervous Elena looked. She had skirted away from him a little bit and had her arms wrapped around herself as she paced.

"Is everything okay? What, you're suddenly cold now? You know I will be more than happy to warm you up," he purred as he came to stand directly behind her to say it in her ear.

She stiffened. Dear God! This was torture! He was clearly driving her wild and he knew it. Damn him! She felt his breath on her neck and shivered. His general closeness overwhelmed her, causing her body to react. She felt in between her thighs moisten and silently cursed to herself. Trying to gain control of herself and her raging hormones, she turned towards him and said, "No, I'm fine. Really. Just a little shaken up by what happened this afternoon." Geez, what a cop out her mind screamed.

He raised a brow at that. It was clear he wasn't buying it. He smirked because he knew she was beyond turned on right now, he just had to get her to admit it. "Yeah, sure. I understand," he said. He didn't believe her because he knew she was trying to dismiss her feelings for him. "Come on, Elena. Who are we kidding here?"

"What? What are you talking about, Damon?"

"It's obvious you're attracted to me as much as I am to you. I can see it, I can smell it on you. Why are you trying to hide it? You know you can't hide everything from me. Vampire, remember?" He said, doing his "eye" thing with her.

She rolled her eyes and said with false bravado, "I clearly think your ego is overinflated."

"It's not the only thing overinflated," he said with a wicked grin. She flushed beet red and looked away. "Come on, Elena. You know that you and I have this _thing_ going on between us. Hell, even Bonnie and Vampire Barbie see that. Why can't you?"

Finally she looked directly at him and said, "Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid because what I feel for you is so overwhelming it terrifies and thrills me. I've never felt that way for anyone before. Not even Stefan and part of me feels somewhat guilty for that."

He looked at her, shocked by her admission. He was dumbfounded. She gave him a pointed look and said, "What, no witty comebacks this time, Salvatore?"

Instead of responding, he did the one thing he was dying to do since he met her. He reached forward drawing her firmly in his embrace and brought his mouth on hers. He tilted her back and masterfully conquered her mouth with his own. She felt herself swoon as his lips, teeth and tongue sensuously parried with hers. Her hands found their way into his silken black hair and her body molded against his perfectly.

Then he pulled back, set her upright and said, "How's that for an answer?"


	4. Growing Tension

**I want to thank everyone who gave me reviews and suggestions. I really appreciate it. Please, keep the reviews coming and let me know what you all think :) :) **

**Chapter 4: Growing Tension**

"How's that for an answer?" He asked.

Elena stood there; frozen. She was dumbfounded by his passionate response. Her lips were still tingling from his ardent kiss. Oh. My. God! She kissed Damon! Well, rather, Damon kissed her and WOW, was he a good kisser! She wanted to say something but she was still in shock and didn't want to risk sounding stupid.

Damon took her silence as her response and said tersely, "Fine. I get it." He was being rejected again and angrily he stalked away.

Elena unfroze and went after him shouting, "Damon! Wait! Don't leave! I'm still recovering from that! You can't kiss someone like that and expect an immediate response! I'm still reeling from it. Give me a chance!"

She ran after him and he went to step around her but she blocked him and outstretched her arms, caging him.

"Dammit, Damon! Stop acting like a spoiled brat who's been denied ice cream!" She demanded. Her brows knit in annoyance at him.

He stopped and folded his arms across his chest and frowned down at her. His mouth a tight, angry line. His anger and hurt was clearly written all over his face. She wouldn't let that deter her though.

She sighed. "I'm sorry if I didn't respond right away. You blew me away with that kiss. I wasn't expecting that. Maybe I should've, but I was unprepared. I'm not rejecting you, so relax. I just want to give myself a little time. Stefan and I just broke up and I don't want to rush into things with you and risk messing that up too."

"Messing up things between us? You didn't mess things up with Stefan, Elena, he did! You want time, fine. I'll give you time, but I won't wait forever. Been there, done that before." He said woodenly. Then he stepped around her and left her standing there.

She watched his retreating form and mumbled, "You're wrong, Damon. I've already messed up."

She was startled to hear applause then and spun sharply around. She saw Stefan standing behind her near some parked cars, clapping. He stepped towards her; a smug smile on his face.

"Wow! I've got to hand it to you, Elena. It didn't take you that long to piss off my brother."

"Piss off, Stefan! You're the cause of this!" She spat.

"Me? How am I the cause? It wasn't _me_ he kissed and proclaimed his affections for. No, that was… YOU," he said snidely.

"You're the cause of why I'm in turmoil, emotionally! It took you being a complete jerk to me to realize what I feel for Damon. Now that I'm confronted with that, I feel conflicted because it's like I didn't give _us_ a chance." She said.

"Oh, well, you're welcome for realizing that you want to fuck my brother," he said scathingly.

She gasped. "I didn't say I wanted to fuck him. God, when did you become so crude? I feel for him. I love him."

"I was always crude, Elena, I just never let it out. And if you _love_ him, then I'm sure you want to screw him too. It is, after all, part of love." He sneered. God, she was really so lame to him right now. He figured he take it up a notch; really shock the hell out of her. "You know, Elena, you really should take my brother out for a test drive. Katherine always did say he had a bigger cock than me."

Her eyes widened and she sputtered, "What? That is really so…oh, my god, Stefan! You really are a disgusting ass!"

At that moment Bonnie and Caroline came out to see Elena standing there with a look of disgust and Stefan smirking as he leaned against a car.

"What's wrong, Lena?" Caroline asked as she gave Stefan a speculative glance.

"Oh, nothing, Car. I was just telling her that she should take Damon's cock for a test drive. Wouldn't you agree? You did **bone** him, didn't you?" Stefan said with a laugh.

Caroline's brows shot up but she retained her composure otherwise. "What I did with Damon, is none of your damn business! Second of all, that you should talk so crudely to Elena is unacceptable! What's wrong with you?"

Stefan laughed harshly. "Oh, come on, Car, I'm just trying to have a little fun. Lighten up, will you."

"It's really not funny, Stefan. Even your brother at his worse isn't this disgusting." Bonnie said.

"Oh, now my brother's a saint? That's a laugh! Why don't you two ask me one day what our father thought of my lovely brother? He was his most hated son. Our father said he was the biggest disappointment and he wished he would've had the sense to pull out when he was screwing our mother."

"You're nothing but a low-life, piece of shit! You know that?" Caroline hissed. "How can you talk about your own mother like that?"

Then out of nowhere, they saw Stefan get thrown violently against the building and a blur rush past them to pin Stefan against the wall of the Grill.

"You never did learn to shut your goddamn mouth, did you? Well, maybe that's something I've got to rectify," Damon hissed as his hand closed tightly around Stefan's throat.

The three girls all watched now in apt horror. Elena didn't know what to do or say. She couldn't believe how crude and cruel Stefan was, and the things he said about his own mother and Damon.

"Aww, come on, brother. You can't take a joke?" Stefan choked. Damon's hand gripped tighter.

"Some fucking joke! Maybe our father should've had mother abort you and we could've all avoided this scenario now!" He growled. Then he looked over at Caroline and said, "Caroline, would you mind seeing that Elena makes it home alright and Bonnie too."

Caroline nodded, gaping at the scene before her. Elena stood watching. She didn't want to leave in case he needed her but it was evident he didn't want her to witness anymore.

Caroline led them away and over to her car. Elena said, "Wait, Car, what if Damon might need me?"

"Seriously, Lena? I think Damon can hold his own. Now, come on, get in. We're taking you home. I'm not going to have Damon kill me because you were too stubborn to listen for a change."

When they reached Elena's house they all came in to find Alaric and Jeremy playing video games. Their whoops and shouts of laughter were heard ringing throughout the room.

When they saw the three girls, Alaric said, "Oh hey, we didn't hear you guys come in. There's still some pizza left if you're hungry."

"Thanks, Rick, but we're all set. We ate at the Grill." Elena told him. "Enjoy your game, guys."

Then they headed up to Elena's room. Caroline sat in the middle of Elena's bed and sighed. "What the hell was all that about? What's up with Stefan? I know he's been a real dick lately, but wow! I never would've expected him to be so crude."

"I know. I didn't either. Some of the things he said to me were beyond shocking. Even Damon has never been that nasty." Elena said.

"Wow. Who would've ever thought that any of us would ever have anything _nice_ to say about Damon?" Bonnie said in awe.

"Well, even before all of this, I can tell you …he's DAMN GOOD in bed!" Caroline laughed out loud.

Elena choked and Caroline looked over and laughed even more. "God, Car! Now you're no better than Stefan!" She cried.

"Oh, be quiet. You know you were always curious how he was in bed! Don't even try to deny it!"

The three of them all giggled, but Elena didn't respond. She didn't want to admit it to her friends, but she was always curious how he was in bed. If that kiss was a prelude to how he'd be, then she'd really be in for a treat. She also wondered, secretly, if he was as big as Stefan made mention to or if that was just to get a reaction. Part of her wanted to confirm it with Caroline but she didn't.

"Do you think he's alright?" Elena asked suddenly.

"I'm sure he's fine, hon." Bonnie said. "Like Caroline said, he can hold his own."

She nodded and then the three of them found a movie to occupy their time. They picked "The Notebook" and all three of them gushed over how romantic and sad it was. In the back of Elena's mind, she couldn't help but wonder if Damon was okay. All those hateful things Stefan had said about him had to do something to him. She didn't want to ask him and pry, but she imagined that it had to hurt. He was always rejected by everyone. His father, Katherine, Stefan and now he thought, by her.

She had to go to him and tell him that she did love him and that she wanted to be with him. She figured she'd do it after Caroline and Bonnie left so that there would be little chance of anyone questioning her.


	5. Going for It

**Chapter 5: Going for It**

Elena snuck over to the boarding house as quietly as possible. She had managed to slip past Alaric, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch, without waking him.

Once she got to the boarding house, she found Damon in his usual spot; by the bourbon with a glass in hand.

"Evening, Elena. What brings you here? Find that you can't resist my charms?" He smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

She looked around cautiously as if expecting to see someone. He noticed her looking around and knew who she was looking for, which annoyed him more. As it was, he was still pretty pissed from Stefan earlier and didn't feel like having his heart torn out by Elena now.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked sharply.

Elena inwardly flinched from his tone, but said, "No, I wanted to talk to you. Is _he_ here?"

"Nope." He said, popping the "p." "I told him to leave."

"What? You did? And just like that he left?" She asked; surprised.

"Gee, Elena, sorry if I made your little psycho boyfriend leave. I actually did it because it was for the best. Now, if you're only here to see him, or talk about him, then I've got better things to do. I'm not here to play your _second best_," he snapped and moved brusquely past her.

"Dammit, Damon! Why do you always have to be this way and make me choose? I can't make decisions at the drop of a hat!" She hissed.

He gave her a cold look. "Because you can't have your cake and eat it too. I'm not here to be your back-up boyfriend. You're either with me all the way or not at all, so make up your mind, **Katherine**."

She blanched when he spat her doppelganger's name at her and watched him turn to leave; stunned. Her mind screamed, 'Go after him! What are you waiting for?'

When Damon reached the front door, Elena sprang into action and raced after him. She grasped his arm when she reached him; which caused him to turn and look at her hand on his arm.

"Wait! I came here to talk to you, not to see Stefan. He's not my boyfriend anymore! I wanted to make sure that he wasn't here. If he's gone, then I'm glad, because that'll make everything easier," she said.

Damon angrily interrupted, "You can only make your decision based on whether or not he's here? What, your golden boy's absence makes it easier for you to decide? Well, thanks for that, Elena! So glad I can be here as your back up plan!" Then he forcefully shook himself free of her grasp. "Get out of my sight! You really are too much like your doppelganger, you know that?"

Elena bit back a sob, "Would you just let me tell you how I feel? That came out badly and I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

"Well, guess what? It did! You know what they say? Your first instinct is usually correct. Guess you never thought I could be anything more to you. Well, fuck you, Elena!" His eyes glistening with anger, hurt and rejection.

Elena felt like the biggest bitch on the planet. She hurt him and never meant to. Maybe he was right and she really was a lot like Katherine. Another cold, manipulative bitch.

"Well, fuck you too, Damon! I came here to see if you really meant what you said and wanted to be with me. I don't want you as a back up! I want you for you! You were always there for me, always protecting me, and always willing to do anything for me and I was blind! I was blind and stupid! Now, I've gone and fucked things up like I said I would, so I guess I'll go," she said and went to leave.

Damon grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall, closing the door in the same motion and before she could react, he brought his mouth down on hers in a fierce kiss. His mouth branded hers passionately, possessing her thoroughly. She had stiffened at first, but then melted into his embrace, running her fingers up into his black hair and gripping it.

His urgent, passionate kiss had her body reacting to his like quick fire, turning her into putty. Her hands urgently ripped open his shirt and ran along his hardened chest, down his abs and worked their way to the button of his jeans.

As her hands reached his button, he stopped her and pulled away gasping. "No. No, Elena. I don't want our first time to be like this; angry and desperate. That's not how I want you. Believe me, I do want you, just not like this," he breathed and adjusted his shirt.

"Maybe that's how I want you," she moaned as she ground herself up against him. He hissed in pleasure. Surely she was going to be the death of him, but he didn't want it to be like this with her. It was too _Katherine_ like.

He pulled away from her, against his eager groin's protests, and cupped her face. "Elena, if we indulge right now, it will be because we're both angry and hurt. You, because of my ass of a brother, and me, well, let's leave that one for now. What I'm trying to say is that I don't want this to be some grudge fuck. It would feel too much like sloppy seconds and I don't want that with you. You wouldn't want that either, believe me."

She calmed down and nodded. "You're right. We don't want to rush into things and end anything before it even had a chance to begin."

"Okay. Now let's go out," he suggested, holding out his hand to her. She nodded and took it.

They went to the Grill for dinner because Damon wanted her to cut loose and have some fun for a change. While they waited for their food to come, Elena saw Caroline and Tyler come in.

"Ungh," Elena groaned, bowing her head down. "Maybe we should've gone out of town."

"Why?" Damon asked defensively. "You're not already having second thoughts are you?" Then he turned and saw Tyler and Caroline heading their way. "Oh, I get it! You want to be with me, but just not in front of your friends!"

Elena saw his gaze harden, so she put her hand on his and said, "No, that's not it at all. I just don't want the Spanish Inquisition about how you are in bed."

Just as Elena said that, they noticed Tyler and Caroline standing by their table with their brows raised and shocked expressions on their faces.

"Ooh, looks like we came just at the right time, Car. They're talking about my favorite subject; SEX!" Tyler mused and took a seat.

Caroline looked at Elena's stricken face, sat across from Tyler and asked her, "So, Lena, you switched Salvatores? Well, at least this one's stacking way more meat!"

Damon, who had been taking a sip of his bourbon, spewed it out on the floor when he heard what Caroline said. Elena blushed furiously and Tyler began laughing raucously.

"As much as I appreciate the praise, Barbie, aren't you worrying about offending Wolf Boy here?" Damon asked.

"Oh, I have no complaints from Tyler, and he knows it. I like my men VERY endowed," Caroline looked at him and grinned.

Damon smirked at her and Tyler cleared his throat bringing Caroline's attention back to him. Then Tyler said, "Well, as interesting as Vamp sex is, I think we should order something, don't you think, Car?"

"Wha...oh, yeah. Right. Good idea," Caroline said bringing her eyes back to her date.

By this point, Elena looked so embarrassed and Damon reached across the table to take hold of her hand. She looked up at him and gave a little smile. She was beyond relieved when their burgers arrived then. She could now eat and avoid Caroline's rapid-fire questioning. At the moment, Caroline was occupied ordering food with Tyler, so she took the opportunity to stuff some fries in her mouth to avoid any questions once the waiter was gone.

Damon raised a brow when he saw Elena shovel the fries in her mouth like she was starving. "What's the hurry? You might want to slow down a little or you're going to choke."

"No, that will be later when she's going down on you," Caroline giggled.

Then, in earnest, Elena did start choking and Damon sprang up to help her. Once he managed to help her clear her throat of the fries, they sat down. Elena turned to Caroline and said, "God, Caroline! Are you trying to kill me? Don't say things like that when I'm eating," Elena gasped.

"I'm sorry, Lena. I couldn't help that one. I promise, I'll behave."

"That'll be the day," Tyler mused as he swiped one of Damon's fries.

"Hey, Hybrid! Wait for your own!" Damon said.

"Sorry, man. My bad. I'm just hungry." Tyler said. Then asked, "So, are you and Elena and item now?"

Damon and Elena exchanged a glance and answered, "Yes."

"Thank God! The way you two looked at each other, the whole room would fill with sexual tension thick enough to cut! And if anyone else was around to see it, the effects would make _them_ want to take a cold shower!"

Now it was Damon's turn to look embarrassed. Then Caroline added, "God! It was SO obvious that you two had the hots for each other! God, even when you were with Stefan you would think of Damon. At our last sleepover, you were having one HELL of a sexy dream because you were moaning Damon's name over and over."

Elena's eyes grew as wide as saucers and she cried, "Caroline! Do you mind?"

"Oh, I don't. Do tell, Barbie," Damon said, clearly very amused by this.

"You're not helping, Damon," Elena warned.

Damon and Tyler began laughing then and they were rewarded with a sharp glare from Elena. She thought that Tyler looked beyond amused and Damon too smug.

"God, you all just SUCK," Elena said as she reached for her burger.

"Well, we all are…," Damon began but was hit by some of Elena's fries. Then they all laughed.

Elena had to admit; this was the first time in a long time that she had fun and laughed like this. For the longest time she didn't think she could ever relax again because she was always running from someone or something. Now, here she was, with two of her friends, and her…_boyfriend_. Wow, that was different to say, but she knew that it felt more right than it had when she was with Stefan.

Stefan was too serious and what she needed after her parents died. She needed someone to be her rock and ground her, but then that became too smothering. With Damon, she could be herself again and she liked that. She noticed that when Damon took her to Georgia with him that time. Why the hell didn't she do anything about it then? 'Well,' her mind said, 'I'm planning on rectifying that now.'


	6. Trouble Brewing

**Chapter 6: Trouble Brewing**

At the bar, Stefan sat avidly listening to their conversation. None of them were aware of his presence, which suited him just fine. It appeared that his brother swooped in and stole his girl. Typical Damon. He didn't care anymore, but some part of him felt anger and betrayal. She never looked that happy with him. When she was with him, she was more serious and sedate. That alone pissed him off. Damn her! And damn Damon too! He'd show them.

In the meantime, the bartender was eying him suspiciously. She noticed that he was staring intently at the table with the blue-eyed hottie she was drooling over. The girl sure was lucky to have him. Then she looked back over to Stefan and noticed that he had a death grip on his glass. It surprised her when the glass shattered, spraying shards of glass and bourbon all over the bar.

"Oh god! Sir?" She cried. "Are you alright?"

Stefan looked over at the pretty blonde and said, "Yes. I'm fine. Here's for the mess." Then he threw several bills her way and walked away.

He headed towards the tables where they were and watched as they all got up from the table and head for the pool tables.

"Hey, wanna do guys against girls or couples?" Tyler asked.

"Couples," Caroline and Elena said.

"Why? You afraid of losing?" He goaded.

"No. We're afraid of whooping you boys so badly, it'll hurt your fragile, little egos," Caroline challenged.

Damon scoffed and said, "Yeah, right! In your dreams, Barbie."

As they all got their pool sticks, Stefan came up behind them and said, "Mind if I play the winners? And if I win, I get Elena."

They all spun in his direction. Damon's expression darkened and he moved to stand in front of Elena and faced his brother. "No deal. Elena's not something to pass around like property. She's a person."

Stefan laughed humorlessly. "Are you so sure about that? Seems to me that she'll go with whoever's the flavor-of-the –month. It's clear she's too fickle. I just wonder how long before she tires of you."

Damon got up in his face and hissed, "She won't tire of me, brother! I know how to treat a woman and how to please one! So, piss off!"

Stefan smirked and looked around Damon at Elena. "So, Elena, is that true? Does Damon _measure_ up to your expectations?"

Elena was beyond angry. Who the hell did he think he was? How dare he insult Damon and her! Well, she was going to really stick it to him now. She slinked up to Damon, encircling her hand around his and said, "Ooh, yeah! He's SO much more than you'll ever be and SO much more endowed than you. He's done things to me that you've never heard of, let alone know how to do. Things that'll make a whore blush and most grown men cry, because they can't measure up. HE. ROCKS. MY. WORLD!"

Damon looked over at Elena; shocked. Wow! Did she just say that to St. Stefan?! Holy shit! Never in a million years did he ever think he'd hear her defend him, let alone the _way_ she defended him. He squeezed her hand and gave her his best sexy smirk. It was beyond gratifying watching all the color drain from Stefan's face and his expression drop. Before he had the chance to add to Elena's stellar put down, she grabbed a hold of him and pressed her lips to his in a fiery kiss.

Their tongues sparring with each other in a sexy tango. Each of them grasped onto to each other like they were keeping from drowning; desperate and urgent. Elena pulled him closer to her, leaning up against the pool table. She wrapped a leg up around Damon's waist and ground up against him wantonly, causing him to groan.

He responded feverishly, grabbing her by her butt, lifting her up, forcing her to wrap both legs around him. She moaned when she felt his erection pressing intimately against her core. When they parted, Damon set her down slowly; her body sliding seductively down his.

Then Elena turned towards Stefan with a smug, cat-that-ate-the-canary look. Her lips swollen from kissing Damon and her hair gently tousled. In the back, Tyler and Caroline looked on wide-eyed.

"Damn! That was HOT!" Tyler exclaimed.

Stefan glowered at him and then looked back at Elena and Damon and said, "Fine! Keep her then! When he tires of you, Elena, don't come looking for me!"

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Stefan, I won't! Now go! It's very clear that no one wants you here. All you do is cause misery lately. I don't even know who you are anymore and now, I truly don't care! You know what, Damon's right, you really are a buzz kill," Elena said flatly; dismissing him as though he were a mere annoying bug.

Stefan stalked off angrily and Caroline said, "Looks like someone is jealous after all. Hey, it was his choice and his loss. I don't get it though. He says it's over and now he wants you back?"

"He only wants Elena to get back at me," Damon told her.

"Hmph! His loss," Tyler said and moved to make the break at the pool table.

"Yes, it is." Elena agreed. Then she went to play but Damon took hold of her arm and pulled her close. "Are you trying to kill me, Elena? I'm trying my damndest to control myself, but stunts like that last one aren't going to help if you want to take things slow," he said in her ear.

"No, I'm not trying to kill you, Damon. Believe me, he deserved that."

"I'm not going to be your pretend boyfriend to get back at him, Elena," he warned.

She looked up at him. "You're not my pretend boyfriend. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was angry and wanted to do something to really get to him. I didn't think I'd get the reaction I did, but aside from that; I did something I've always been dying to do since we met. Stefan just pushed me to act on it."

He gave her a skeptical glance. "I hope you're not going to need him around to help you act on how you supposedly feel about me."

"No, I don't. I really do feel for you. I think I always have. I just never admitted it before," she said as she ran her hand down his chest then went to his waist. "Now relax," she added and grabbed his butt.

He groaned. She surely was going to be the death of him. His dick was so hard, it was going to break though his jeans at this rate.

"Uh, guys? You playing?" Tyler asked.

Caroline giggled and said, "Oh, I think they're playing; just not pool."

They broke apart and came over to the table to join Caroline and Tyler, who looked amused. Damon looked a little flushed and uncomfortable.

"You okay, man?" Tyler asked him.

"Yeah. Stefan just pissed me off," Damon told him. He was so not going to share what was really bothering him. He wanted to rush out of there with Elena and make her officially his.

Caroline looked at Elena; her eyes glinting with humor and amusement. "Well, well, well. _Fun_ Elena is finally making a comeback," she mused.

Elena smirked and made a shot, sinking a solid ball in the corner pocket. "Low ball," she said.

"More like blue balls," Damon muttered and Tyler laughed which drew the girls' attention.

"What'd we miss?" They asked.

"Nothing. Just guy talk. You know, sports, cars, and stuff like that," Tyler told them.

At the girls' waned interest from Tyler's statement, Damon silently applauded the hybrid's quick thinking and silently thanked him.

They ordered a few drinks and had some laughs. The girls were a little buzzed and having fun. Each couple had won at least a game or two each.

"Come on, guys against girls now," Tyler said, beer in hand.

"Fine. Just don't cry when you lose," Caroline taunted.

Damon made his way to the table and made the break sinking several balls. "High or low, hybrid? Your call."

"High," Tyler replied and Damon sunk another. As he moved to sink another, Elena slinked over to the pocket he was aiming for. She leaned forward and undid a few buttons of her blouse. He looked up and saw her. She had her blouse undone enough for him to see the tops of her supple breast in their lacy captivity. His eyes met hers and she saucily ran her tongue across her upper lip in a sexy way, which almost made him lose it right there and made him miss his shot.

"Dammit, Elena! You did that on purpose!" Damon chided.

Elena laughed. "Aww, whatsa matter, Damon, can't focus?"

"Oh, so you wanna play hardball, do you? Well, two can play at that game," Damon warned with a smirk.

When it was Elena's turn to make her shot, Damon came up behind her, molding up close to her backside. He leaned forward running his lips along her neck and nipped it. His actions caused her to shoot the cue ball off the table and into the wall.

"Dammit, Damon!" She cried and slapped his butt.

He laughed and said, "Your turn, Tyler."

Tyler went up to make his shot and Caroline walked over to where he was aiming for and flashed him a good glance at her lacy, red bra. He not only missed his shot, he launched the pool stick out of his hands. "We're getting nowhere fast, guys," he said.

The girls laughed and Damon said, "No, we're not. Face it, they _know_ we're gonna win, that's why they're distracting us."

"Oh, that is so not true!" Elena cried out, laughing.

Then Damon began mimicking Elena, undoing his shirt and sauntering around. "Ooh, we're not distracting anyone," he said imitating Elena. Then he undid he shirt completely and flashed her. The sight of his bare chest and abs not only got Elena's attention, it also caused two waitresses to collide into each other dropping everything from their trays onto the floor.

"Damon! Look what you did!" Elena laughed as she playfully swatted him.

Tyler and Caroline had tears of laughter streaming down their faces. "Maybe we should go before we cause any more trouble," Caroline said. Then she looked at a grinning Damon and added, "Damon! Close your shirt! There are young girls here!"

Damon looked behind him and saw a group of teenagers giggling and gawking at him. He turned back to Caroline with a smirk and said, "They don't seem to mind."

"Damon! They're freshmen!" Caroline warned, looking over at the giggling group of girls.

"Oh, alright, Buzzkill Barbie," he said and buttoned up his shirt. The group of girls all made a collective sigh and the four of them laughed at the reaction.

"We should take this somewhere else," Tyler suggested.


	7. The Ruse

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've done these past few chapters (Chapters 6 through 8) and hadn't put them up because I've been so swamped with things. I hope you all enjoy them. Please let me know what you all think and if anyone has any suggestions, please feel free to let me know. Thanks ;)**

**Chapter 7: The Ruse**

Damon and Elena's mirth was short lived when they entered the living room of the boarding house. They saw that Stefan was there, frowning, but otherwise impassive.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked softly looking at Elena.

She gaped at him but nodded tersely. Damon gave his brother a warning glare and took hold of her hand.

"I'd like to speak to Elena alone, if I can," Stefan said evenly.

"Sorry, baby bro, can't let that happen after all the shitty things you said to her already," Damon warned.

"I know and I don't blame you, but I don't have anything shitty or mean to say. I promise."

"Your promises mean nothing to me! After all, remember that our father should've pulled out before I could be conceived," Damon hissed.

Stefan winced. "I didn't mean that. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." Damon gave him a skeptical look which prompted Stefan to continue. "To say I've acted out of character is an understatement. I'm sorry I hurt you both. I pushed it too far."

Damon's brows furrowed and he said, "What the hell are you, schizo or something?"

"Yeah, Stefan, what's with you? What game are you playing at? First you say those nasty things to Damon, then call me a whore and have the audacity to ask how Damon was in bed! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Elena demanded.

He held his hands up and said, "No game. And no, Damon, I'm not schizo. I had to make sure Klaus believed that I had turned my humanity off. I never knew where he might be lurking and it was very convincing. I think it worked."

"Yeah, a little too convincingly if you ask me," Damon sneered.

"Look, I don't blame either of you for being angry with me…," Stefan started but was abruptly interrupted by Damon.

"Angry?!" He thundered. "I'm fucking pissed off!"

Stefan fell silent as Damon rushed at him, grasping him by the front of his grey hoodie. "I don't blame you," Stefan mumbled.

"Whatever you have to say to Elena, make it fucking quick!" Damon snapped and shoved Stefan away from him roughly sending him stumbling backwards towards Elena.

Stefan straightened himself out and turned to her. "Elena, I'm truly sorry about what I said to you. I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, it did, Stefan," She said sharply.

"I got too wrapped up in my ruse. I wanted to appear like I didn't care. That it didn't bother me that you chose Damon."

"I don't think all of what you said was a ruse, but rather your innermost thoughts which you normally would keep to yourself!" Damon snapped.

Elena exchanged a glance with Damon and then turned to Stefan. "So by telling me this, you think I'll suddenly leave Damon, come running back to you and forgive you?"

"No, that's not it. I just wanted you to know…both of you to know, that I didn't mean it. And for the record, I'm not okay with you and my brother. It bothers me how quickly you ran to him when I left with Klaus. But I guess I deserved it. I did leave you high and dry to wonder what happened to me." Stefan told her and walked out of the room.

Elena sighed and went after him. "Stefan! Wait a minute."

When Damon saw her go after Stefan his heart dropped. Feeling upset, he made his way past them in the front hall brusquely and walked out the door not bothering to close it behind him.

Elena's eyes widened and she rushed to the door and called out, "Damon! Dammit, Damon! I was going to tell him that I'm with you now! Come back! Oh, goddammit! Now I'll have to go after him." Then she slammed the door so fiercely Stefan jumped.

"I'm sorry that happened, Elena. Do you want me to try to find him for you? It'll be a little quicker." Stefan asked her.

Elena gave him a skeptical look and let out an exasperated breath, "Fine, but know this, I am NOT leaving him for you! I made the choice to take a chance on him and now he thinks I'm leaving him for you. Happy?"

Stefan remained stoic, but said, "That wasn't my intention, Elena. I just wanted to say my peace and try to move on, like you obviously did."

She slapped him soundly then. "How dare you! YOU left ME! All those months with no word; nothing! Damon was there for me and then some. How could I not get closer to him? It wasn't planned! It just happened! He just got under my skin and consumed me. Now, help me find him and I'll look too."

He was stunned by her slap but nodded. "Fine, I'll help you find Damon. Then what?"

She raised a brow and said, "Then, nothing. We find him and I tell him what happened. That's all, Stefan. Look, I still love you, but it's not the same. It can't be the same. Everything has changed. We've both changed, so how could we go back and act as if nothing happened? It's not possible. I'm sorry, Stefan, but I can't."

He nodded tersely and said, "Fair enough. Shall we find Damon then?"

She nodded and he gestured towards the door, "After you, Elena." She headed out the door and turned around to see him still standing in the doorway.

"Well? Are you going or what?" She asked.

He nodded and sped out. Elena sighed. She sure hoped Stefan wasn't playing anymore head games and was actually going to look for Damon for her too. She was going to try the Grill first. If he wasn't there, then she would try giving Alaric a call to see if he'd seen or heard from him even though their friendship was a tad strained after the neck snapping incident. She'd have to give it a shot. She didn't want to blow it with him. He had enough let downs in his life and she didn't want to be another one.


	8. Convince Me

**Okay. Here is the last chapter I had done. What should I have Damon ask Elena to do? Any and all suggestions will be considered. Please be a dear, and review :)**

**Chapter 8: Convince Me**

Elena found Damon where she thought he'd be which was sitting at the bar at the Grill. She also noticed that Stefan had been true to his word because he was at the bar with Damon. The two brothers appeared to be in heated discussion if the look on Damon's face was any indicator.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be stocking up on hair gel and celebrating your return from the dark side with Elena?" Damon quipped as he took a gulp of his bourbon.

"Look, Damon, I didn't come here to fight. Elena asked me to find you. She was concerned that…," he started but was abruptly cut off by Damon.

"Save it! Concerned? Yeah, right! She's probably ecstatic that you're back to your old boring, morose self. Now the two of you can skip off into the sunset because everything is fucking sunshine and unicorns again."

Stefan frowned. "Now there's where you're wrong, Damon. It's you that she wants. I fucked this one up and she told me so. Hell, she even slapped me for it. You would know that if you didn't storm off like you usually do."

"Tell me another good one, bro. Like tell me that Katherine didn't just keep me around for a good roll in the hay. Tell me the sky is frigging green! Tell me anything else, because I don't buy this bullshit!"

Stefan let out an exasperated breath and said, "Well, why don't you ask her yourself. She's right behind you." He gestured for Damon to turn around.

Damon turned. He had a sarcastic smirk on his face as he looked at Elena. She didn't react to his expression, but instead ignored it and said, "It's the truth, Damon. I never lied to you, but here you go again proving my point. You're trying to sabotage things again like you usually do."

"Oh, come on, Elena! We both know that you'll always love Stefan. Me, I was just a walk on the wild side. I was a part of who you used to be. You would've never stayed with me if he was back to the way he was. Well, he's back, so now the two of you can live blissfully ever after," he sneered as took another swig of his drink and got up to leave.

Elena put her arm out blocking his path. "Yes. Yes, I still do love Stefan, but not in the way that you think. How he and I were will never be the same. Too much has happened; too many things have changed. I love you. YOU, Damon! Now stop trying to push me away! I'm not playing you the way Katherine did."

"Nice speech, Elena, but how can I believe otherwise when you told me once that it's always going to be Stefan? I..," Damon started but was silenced by Elena as she grasped him, pressing her lips against his in a searing kiss.

After they broke apart all he could do was stare and then he gripped her firmly, grasping the back of her head and returned her kiss fervently. In the back, Stefan looked away feeling awkward. He waited until they broke apart.

Elena took hold of Damon's chin and asked, "Does that feel like I'm still in love with Stefan?"

He looked at her then at Stefan who seemed uncomfortable but nodded in affirmation of what she had said. Then he told him, "If you hung around long enough, you would've heard our conversation and found out for yourself that it's you who she wants." Then Stefan looked at Elena and asked, "Are we good now?"

She nodded and then Damon and she watched him leave. When Stefan was gone, she looked up at Damon and said, "Now what shall we do?"

Damon rose a brow and smirked and said, "Oh, I can think of a few things."


End file.
